Renovation
by Anniebear91
Summary: The final part of the Project X/Broken Series. Oneshot due to popular demand. Puppyshipping, SxJ, nothing strong, mainly an ending to the series for everyone that wanted one. R&R, I won't ruin the short plot.


_AN - Final sequel to Project X and Broken. This is only a oneshot due to popular demand, to round it all off if you like. I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure where to go with it or what to do...yeah. Please enjoy_

_Renovation_

_god it took me ages to think of that lame title. I'll change it later, (I'm 19 in 30 mins...so my concentration is elsewhere...haha)_

_

* * *

_

It had been three years since it happened. Three long years. Joey sat on the sofa, clicking through the channels. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and nothing was on the TV. Kaiba was working. He'd been out since six in the morning, and had yet to return. Tomorrow was his day off though. It took a while, but the elusive workaholic Seto Kaiba had taken days off. Twice a week in fact. Thursday and Friday. Joey sometimes convinced him to take another off, but it all depended. Mokuba had been away some time, he'd gone to Sweden with Duke to sort out a new branch of the business, leaving the older boys alone.

Joey heard the door slam. It was quarter to five. He watched the brunet breeze past the living room, dumping his coat and suitcase in the hall. The gentle shuffling meant he was taking off his tie and suit jacket.

Joey was right. Seto walked in moments later in white pants and a black shirt. No tie or jacket. He flopped backwards on the sofa, his eyes glancing sideways into the bored honey-brown.

'Good day?' He said, his voice void of emotion,

'Mm.' Came the equally stoic response. He looked over, brown eyes still focused on a dull television.

'Anything new?' Joey just shook his head, completely unresponsive to the brunet. 'Do you wanna go out tonight?' Joey shrugged. 'We can go for Chinese?' Joey curled up his lip. Guess that was out of the question. 'You ok?'

'Mm.' Seto flopped back on the sofa. This was going nowhere. He looked at Joey again, determined to make the blond speak.

'Have I fucked you off again?' Joey shook his head, causing Kaiba to snatch the remote and turn off the TV. 'Look at me god damn it, I've been fucking working since whatever stupid hour and you just sit there?'

'I'm waiting for you to fucking work it out. Idiot.'

'Work what out?' Kaiba stood up, and stormed out of the room, 'You really know how to piss me off sometimes, Wheeler.' With that he slammed the door and stormed upstairs.

'Fucking mutt.' He muttered and he bounded up the stairs, swinging open his door and shutting it behind him.

As he flopped onto the bed he heard something crunch. He pulled it out from underneath him, looking at the cracked glass. It was a photo, from the final year of high school with both Joey and Kaiba on. Kaiba smiled. It was 5 years ago now. Everything had gone manic with the new Duel Academy and tournaments. He looked at the photo closer, to see a small piece of paper wedged at the front. He pulled it out.

'_5 years ago today, last class photo. 4 years ago today, you left for America. 3 years ago this week, we met again. 2 years ago this month, we moved in together. 1 year ago, Mokuba moved out. Today?' _

Kaiba looked at the paper, confused. He folded it up tightly, and stuffed in into his pocket. Taking the photo, he placed it on the bedside table before hopping down the marble stair case to see Joey, who was still sat in the room.

'What's this?' He raised an eyebrow, looking a Joey, 'What do you mean today? What happens today?'

Joey smiled standing up, walking over to the brunet slowly. When he reached him, he kissed him gently on the lips. Kaiba placed his hands on the shorter man's waist, accepting the kiss before pulling backwards, looking into mischievous brown eyes.

'Joey…what happens today?'

'Go and flip the photo.' Joey looked at Kaiba, who narrowed his eyes,

'Can't you just tell me?'

'Go flip the damned photo.'

'Fine.' Kaiba stormed upstairs, picking the photo up. He pulled it out of the frame and flipped it over, pulling the tiny note from the back, he unfolded it, his brows knitting slightly.

'_Will you marry me?'_

Kaiba looked up to see Joey in the doorway, smirking widely.

'I'm not a fucking woman mutt.'

'Fine, I accept your rejection.'

'I didn't say…'

'Well?'

'Fine.'

'Fine?'

'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Pack that in!' Kaiba darted at the blond, pinning him to the floor, kissing his lips.

'I hate it when you do that,.' He smiled, kissing him again, the hard marble floor under his head, as Seto gently stroked at the other's groin, coaxing it to life as their breathing became heavy. Slowly, he pulled out the hardened member, pumping it lightly as the blond began to moan softly against the brunet's neck.

'You fucking love it.' Kaiba smiled, pushing their lips together once more, allowing the blond to wrap his arms around the slender neck, letting him take him once again…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So that was the sequel to 'Broken.' And the final installement from 'Project X', due to popular demand._

_It's a little cheesy, I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do. Those who read project X and saw the gorgeous art by Magnetic Paw on DA will understand the last few lines._

_I hope you enjoyed this series,_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
